With people's growing environmental awareness, electric vehicles (EVs) have been developed and are gaining public attention.
Conventional electric vehicles use rechargeable batteries. Once a rechargeable battery is exhausted or damaged, a replacement must be made at fixed charging stations Due to significant cost in both time and money for establishing a charging station, the number of available charging stations s often not proportional to the number of running electric vehicles. In this situation, for many EV users, it takes a long time to get to a charging station, and the user may have to wait in line for battery replacement. Such inconvenience may suppress people's willingness to purchase electric vehicles, and is thus unfavorable to the EV industry.